


A child born from fire was always supposed to burn.

by kozumeweb



Category: DreamSMP, Sapnap - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Gen, Karlnapity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), f/f - Freeform, hurt comfort ? just hurt ? you decide, karlnap, m/m - Freeform, pls i am just a small lesbian trying to write male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeweb/pseuds/kozumeweb
Kudos: 10





	A child born from fire was always supposed to burn.

First chapter is in the works currently !


End file.
